Many electronic devices, particularly computer and data storage equipment, are supplied power from an alternating current (AC) power source. A typical power cord may include a cable, the cable including a first plug to connect to the AC power source and a second plug to connect to a receptacle of the electronic device. It is critical for the operation of the electronic device that it receive power to remain operational, particularly for data storage equipment. A problem with many electronic devices is the inadvertent disconnection of the plug of the power cord from the receptacle of the electronic device.